


One in a million

by Hotgitay



Category: Sioux City (1994)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jesse only came home to his birthplace for the truth about his biological mother but never once did he imagine that his life would change when he met Jolene
Relationships: Jesse Rainfeather Goldman/Jolene Buckley





	One in a million

“I never imagined love could be like this”Jesse admitted to Jolene 

“Fate has a funny way of working”Jolene said to him 

“After all it led me to you”Jesse replies 

“I’m one in a million”Jolene chuckled 

“Home is where the heart is”Jesse smiles down at his girlfriend 

“We can go back home anytime”Jolene replies


End file.
